Life After Hogwarts Hermione's Story
by iluvdraco6
Summary: Voldemort died over six years ago. Where are the trio now? Harry is with Ginny and Ron is with Lavender, but what about Hermione. HGDM ship. Rated M just in case. My First fanfic.


**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK Rowling.

**A/N:** my first fanfic. Go easy on me. A lot of dialogs.

**Chapter 1: They Meet Again**

It has been 6 years since Hermoine Granger last stepped in Hogwarts. She is now studying in the US to become a doctor. She already became a Healer two years ago but now she wants to become a doctor.

One day when she was trying to reach a book from the top most shelf in a bookstore she slipped on the chair that she had been standing on. Luckily, a tall blonde man caught just before she hit the ground. She got up and started to thank the man when the man suddenly said, "Don't I know you from some where?" He tried and tried to remember who this woman was.

"Umm I don't think so. But you do look familiar. What's your name maybe we have met before?" she asked with a slight smirk on her face. "Ooh so sorry, I forgot about my manners. It's Draco. Draco Malfoy." Hermione's eyes grew wide. But then it returned to normal size when Draco asked, "What's yours?"

"Oooh, umm yea we have met before, the last time I saw you was six years ago it's me Hermione Granger. From Hogwarts. The one you called a Mudblood," she said and followed it by a laugh. They both stood there in silence for a couple of more seconds when Draco said, "Hermione! God it's been soo long since we last saw each other. You look soo different."

Then she looked at her watch and said, "Oh I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. I have to meet my boy friend David for lunch and I'm already 5 minutes late. But maybe I could get your number and call you sometimes." While she was getting a piece of paper out her cell phone rang. "Hello, oh hey honey. I'm sorry I'm late. What do you mean you're not even there? Oh, you have an unexpected meeting. No, it's all right. Okay love you," she answered.

"Well if you're not meeting your boyfriend, I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me and catch up on some things, what do you say?" he asked with a handsome smile. She smiled and nodded. So they walked towards the Food Court and sat down on an empty table.

After they ordered their foods, they started talking about what they've been up to and stuff. "So I thought you hated everything about muggles. Or did that changed since your living in the muggle world now?" she asked with an interested look plastered on her face. "Umm well it wasn't my idea of moving here in the US and in the muggle world. It was actually my mother's. She's married to this muggle guy named Jon Bovi **lol Bon Jovi **he's this rock star now. Now she doesn't have anything against muggles anymore and the same for me. How about you, what made you come to the US?" he asked while chugging down water. So she told him all about her career and he told her about studying of becoming a dentist and about a job in the ministry.

"Wow you have started loving everything about muggles then, haven't you?" she asked very amused. He didn't answered instead he just nodded his head. "Look I'm sorry for calling you all those nasty things back then, and for giving you and your friends a hard time," he said, "speaking of friends what happened to Weasley and Potter?"

"Ooh, umm well they died two years ago," she said with sadness in her eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry to hear that," he said looking sympathetic. That all changed when Hermione started laughing, "You thought I was serious. Haha you should have seen your face when I told you. Oh I'm sorry I did that, I just felt like it. Haha!" He started laughing too.

When they finally caught their breath Draco said, "Seriously what happened to Potter and Weasley?" She drank her soda, looked up at him, and said, "Well they're both back at London still with their fiancés."

"Wow they're getting married already?" he asked almost spitting out the soda he just gulped down. She started laughing. Then after a second he joined in. "So who are the unlucky ladies then," he said smirking.

"Well I wouldn't say they're unlucky. I'd say they were pretty lucky for being engaged to them since they are such wonderful, nice men. Well Ron is marrying Lavender Brown and Harry is with Ginny," she said with a deep sigh.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous," he said. She turned bright pink when he had said this, but recovered by saying, "That's outrageous. I have a boyfriend." He smiled and said, "Okay how did you and your boyfriend umm what's his name again meet?"

"Well we met almost a year ago, and his name is David," she said looking down at her food, "how about you who have you been dating?"

Draco's smile faded a bit. He cleared his throat and retorted, "Well, I've been single ever since I dumped this girl named Anna and that was about two years ago. But I'm all over her now. So who have you dated before David and is he a muggle?"

"Yup, he's a muggle alright. Well in our seventh year I dated Ron," she said turning scarlet, "then we broke up after two years. Then I dated Harry two months after me and Ron broke up. Then we dated for a year. Then Viktor and me hooked up when I went with Harry to his first professional Quidditch game for the Bulgarian team. But it only lasted two years. So then I met David, when I moved here. Wow I can't believe I still remember the people who I've dated."

Draco and Hermione laughed. Then she noticed that they've been talking for almost 2 hours. So she said, "Can you hold on for a sec, I need to call David." So she dialed the number and waited for him to pick up?

On the phone

"Hello," said a woman's voice.

"Who's this? And why do you have my boyfriend's cell?" Hermione said furiously.

Then she heard a man's voice in the background saying, "Who is it honey?"

She heard the woman saying, "She saying that she's your girlfriend."

Hermione heard him say, "Oh shit!"

Then she hung up and started crying.

End of phone call

"Umm, sorry but I have to go," she cried. But before she could run away Draco grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. Then he said, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer instead she flung herself to him and started crying on his shoulder. They stayed like that for another five minutes.

"What's wrong?" he asked again. She sniffed and said, "I just found out what he does in those meetings. He's cheating on me." Then she started crying again.

"Ooh, but are you sure he was, maybe it was the wrong number or something," he said looking a bit worried.

"Of course it was him. I have him on speed dial," she squeaked, "what do I do now, I moved in with him 2 months ago. I don't know where to go and I can't find an apartment that fast. Where am I going to live?" She was crying again. Then he said, "You can live with me and my roommate. We have an extra bedroom. You can stay there until you find another apartment, or heck you can stay there as long as you like." She sighed and thought about for a minute until she said, "Are you sure it's alright?" He nodded his head. Then she lunged at him again and hugged him so tight that he had to say, "You're choking me!" just for her to let go.

So they went to her boyfriend's house and took all her stuff and got her settled in Draco's apartment. Then she told him that she needed some time alone. While she was in her new room, Draco went to the store and bought some food. When he got back he saw his roommate Robert looking in Hermione's room.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked. "Wow I don't know how it happened but there's a freaking hot girl on the bed almost naked. Who do you think she is?" Robert said with excitement in his eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Shut the damn door, and come in the kitchen." Robert shook his head, so Draco moved towards him so he could pull him, but before he could even grab him he got a glimpse Hermione's hot body on the bed. She wasn't wearing any bottoms and she was only wearing a tank top just enough to show all her curves. Draco's mouth dropped at the sight of her.

But both of the boys' fantasies stopped when Hermione woke up and saw them. She said, "What are you guys doing and shut your mouth Draco." Then she noticed what she was wearing or more like not wearing. She was soo embarrassed that she turned so red. She said, "Can you guys please shut the door and stop looking at me like that." They did as to what they were told.

Draco's Mind

"Wow, Hermione looked soo hot! She changed a lot.Her hair is no longer bushy and she practically grew about 3 more inches. Wow. And her legs are so perfect with that hot ass. Ooh, I just want to eat her up. Whoa I think I'm going to far there." He looked down and saw a slight bulge on him. Thank god, Hermione wasn't looking at him. So he excused himself and took a long cold shower. End of Draco 's Mind

After he took a shower Robert and Hermione got to know each other a little better and stuff.

**A/N: What you guys think. It's first fanfic so go easy on me! If you guys want to read more then R/R. I'm planning this fic to be at least 14 long chapters or something. Very descriptive! **


End file.
